


True Love's Kiss

by JingleBee



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: When Bede gets lost in the Glimwood Tangle, only true love's kiss can bring him back.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop, Mary | Marnie/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> fic prompt from blueblossomtea on tumblr

Deep in the dark of the Glimwood Tangle, four friends were assembling a camp. Or at least, three were, while one sat.

“Thanks again for helpin’ out everyone.” Hop said, as he and Marnie assembled the tent.

“What exactly are we helping with, Hop?” Victor asked, putting together a small campfire.

“Just some research on the Glimwood Tangle and the pokemon here for Sonia.” Hop said. “You guys don’t have to worry about all that, though. Putting together this camp is all you guys have to do.”

“And what about Bede?” Marnie asked. “What’s he doing?”

Hop looked over at Bede, sitting in a chair. His head was leaned against his propped up arm, and he was close to sleeping. Hop sighed, as he walked over to him, leaving Marnie to the tent. Hop poked his finger into Bede’s shoulder. Bede grunted and shook him off.

“Bede, come on mate!”

“What do you want?” Bede groaned.

Suddenly, Marnie mishandled a tent pole, and the whole structure collapsed. 

“We want you to get off your arse and help, Bede!” Marnie snapped at him.

“And why should I?” Bede asked. “I never wanted to be here anyway.”

“Bede…” Hop said.

“So why don’t you go home then!” Marnie retorted. 

“Maybe I will!” Bede stood from his chair. 

“W-wait, Bede! Marnie doesn’t mean it!” Hop tried to stop Bede.

“He’s right.” Victor said as he walked over. “Besides, you don’t wanna be wandering out here alone this late.”

“Well, I don’t know about the rest of you lot, but I can handle myself!” Bede said, as he started to storm off into the forest.

“Bede!” Hop called out.

“Oh, let him shove off.” Marnie started, as she went back to the remains of the tent.

Victor went back to the campfire, and Hop called out after Bede.

“I’ll give you a ring later Bede, alright!”

Bede didn’t respond, as he disappeared from the others into the thick trees. His brisk, angry walk turned into a run, as he started to think dark thoughts. Thoughts about how he always knew he wasn’t wanted. Not by the parents he never knew. Not by the Chairman. And now, not by the closest thing he had to friends. Thoughts about why he always screwed things up with people he liked. And no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t seem to shake them like he usually did. He started to get out of breath, and leaned up against a tree as the burning tears ran down his face.

“W-what’s going on…” Bede asked himself.

_ It’s all your fault. _

Bede vision started to fade as he saw stars in his eyes.

“I...I’m…”

_ Screwup...stupid boy… _

Bede clutched his head as he started to feel woozy.

_ No one would miss you...come with us… _

Bede stumbled back, tripping over a root and falling down into a small clearing, as he finally faded into a deep sleep. 

Hours later, back at the camp, everything was properly set up. But Hop was still worried for Bede. He had tried to call him up on his Rotom phone, but to no answer.

“Hey, the camp’s all set up!” Victor asked. He noticed Hop’s worried face. “You alright, mate?”

“Bede’s not answering his phone…I’m starting to get worried.” Hop said. “He should have made it back to Balloonlea by now.”

“He’s probably there and just doesn’t feel like talking right now.” Victor started. “And, I don’t blame him either. Marn, why’d you have to push him so hard?”

“Sorry, Vic...I was just cross about the tent. I hope he’s alright.”

“I’m gonna go look for him.” Hop said.

“Now hang on, we don’t need you getting lost out here too.” Victor said. “Besides, where are you gonna start looking?”

“I have an idea.” 

Hop reached into his bag, pulling out a pokeball.

“Come on, Zamazenta! Out you come!”

From the pokeball’s flash of light, a large, red and blue wolf-life animal appeared and gave a deep, mighty howl.

“What pokemon is that!?” Marnie asked.

“I uh...I’ll explain to you later.” Victor said.

Hop led Zamazenta over to Bede’s chair.

“Get the scent, boy! I need you to find my friend.”

Zamazenta gave the chair an apprehensive sniff. Once it had Bede’s scent memorized, Zamazenta gave a few barks of acknowledgement.

“Good lad! Let’s go find him.”

Zamazenta knelt down, allowing Hop to climb onto him like a noble steed. Victor and Marnie watched as Zamazenta started to gallop along into the forest.

“Well, what do we do now?” Marnie asked.

“...You wanna make out?” Victor asked, as Marnie started to glare at him.

Deep into the forest, Hop rode Zamazenta along, with the large canine occasionally slowing to sniff at the tracks in the ground in order to pick up the scent again. They came to an overlook of a clearing, and Zamazenta barked and howled, pointing his muzzle at Bede’s lifeless body.

“Bede!” Hop said, climbing off his steed. 

Hop started his way down into the clearing to get to him. Once he was down there, he scooped Bede up into his arms.

“Bede!? Are you okay! Come on, wake up!” 

Bede gave no response. Hop held his head onto Bede’s chest. Sure enough, he could hear a heartbeat. Faint, but there nonetheless. Hop shook him to try and get him back.

“Wake up...please!”

“Ah...poor boy seems to have gotten caught by them.” a warm voice said from behind Hop.

Hop nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned back to see the voice that belonged to an old woman in pink clothes and a large hat covering her head, and an umbrella on her arm.

“M-Ms. Opal! What are you doing here?”

“When darkness falls upon this earth...the fae will seek out those in hurt...your soul to take, forever theirs...lest true love’s kiss can break the curse.” Opal said, as she started to walk off into the darkness.

“Wait, hang on!” Hop called out to her. 

But Opal was already gone. Hop looked back at Bede in his arms. 

“True love’s kiss, eh?” Hop blushed.

Although Hop wouldn’t admit it to anyone, he definitely noticed Bede in that way. He was cute. Really cute, no matter how much trash he talked. Hop thought it only made him even cuter. He had dazzling purple eyes that Hop could stare at all day. But it was just a silly crush, Hop thought to himself. He couldn’t be Bede’s true love, could he? Hop gulped, when suddenly Zamazenta nuzzled his nose into Hop’s arm. Hop looked at him, and pokemon was worried. Hop sighed.

“Alright Bede...don’t hurt me for this if it works.” Hop mumbled to himself.

Hop gently placed his lips on Bede’s, kissing him. Hop was lost at how soft they were. He’d wanted to kiss Bede for so long. Hop was so caught up in it he hardly heard Bede start to stir. Hop parted himself from Bede, as the boy started to look up at him with those dazzling eyes.

“Wh...Hop? What’s going on?” Bede asked.

“Bede! You’re okay!”

Bede blushed.

“Why were you kissing me?” 

“Opal said true love’s kiss was the only way to wake you up…”

“What are you...true love?”

Bede then remembered a story Opal told him, about the mysterious creatures of the Glimwood Tangle that spirit people away. Bede had thought it was nonsense at first. But then, Bede realized the implications of it all and blushed even harder.

“Th-thank you...Hop…and I’m sorry about earlier.”

“No problem. As long as you’re okay.” Hop smiled at Bede.

Bede, as weak as it was, curled his lips into a smile as well. He tried to stand, but a sharp pain in his ankle made him fall.

“Are you alright?”

“I think I sprained my ankle falling down here.”

Hop suddenly scooped Bede into his arms, and lifted him up.

“Woah!”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing...I just...had no idea you were so...strong.” Bede smiled.

Hop chuckled, as he placed Bede onto Zamazenta’s back.

“Who is this?” Bede asked, petting a hand through Zamazenta’s mane.

“Zamazenta. He’s one of the legendary heroes who stopped the darkest day long ago!”

“Really now?” Bede asked, impressed.

“Yep!” Hop said, climbing onto Zamazenta behind Bede. “It was because of him I found you!”

“Then I suppose I have two heroes to thank!” 

Hop wrapped his arms around Bede’s hips to keep him steady as Zamzenta started to ride. Bede placed his hands on Hop’s, and leaned back against him. They rode through the forest on Zamazenta’s back, and Bede admired not only the scenery of the glowing mushrooms in the dark, but also the comforting warmth of Hop. They arrived back at camp, with their arrival interrupting Victor and Marnie’s kissing session. Victor and Marnie quickly stood in their presence.

“Hop! Bede! Y-you’re back!” Victor said.

“Bede, I’m awful sorry about snapping at you mate.”   
Hop eased off Zamazenta and helped Bede down into his arms too.

“It’s alright, Marnie. I’m sorry for being a jerk.”

Hop laid Bede down in the tent, and all three of them crowded around him trying to help.

“Guys, please! I’m fine! Leave it be, already!”

Victor and Marnie went back to their camp duties, but Bede grabbed Hop’s sleeve as he tried to join them.

“Except you...my true love. Why don’t you stay with me?” Bede smiled. “Just in case?”

Hop smiled back at him. 

“Anything for you, my love!”


End file.
